duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Multicolored
The Multicolored (多色, lit. Multicolored) are cards that consist of two or more different civilizations. They are distinguished by a rainbow-colored card frame and feature the given card's constituent civilizations' symbols watermarked in the card's texbox, and those civilizations' colors represented in its type box, mana cost indicator, and mana value, psychic cell indicator, and/or victory logo (if applicable). Multicolored cards features various creatures, evolution creatures, spells, and cross gear, and so far even includes one fortress card. Several races are exclusive to Multicolored cards such as Starnoid, Pegasus, and most prominently, Spirit Quartz. All Multicolored cards have a minimum cost of 2, due to their requirement of needing at least two civilizations to cast. List of Multicolored Combinations 2 Civilization Friendly: Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be allied, with both civilizations being friendly with each other. *Darkness Fire (file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif *Fire Nature (file:Firesmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Nature (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Water (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif *Water Darkness (file:Watersmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif 2 Civilization Hostile： Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be hostile, with both civilizations being unfriendly with each other. *Darkness Nature (file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Water Nature (file:Watersmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Water Fire (file:Watersmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) *Light Fire (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) *Light Darkness (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif) 3 Civilization Friendly: Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be allied, with 1 civilization being friendly with both of the other 2. *Light Water Nature ( file:Watersmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Water Darkness (file:Watersmall.gif file:Lightsmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif) *Water Darkness Fire (file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) *Darkness Fire Nature (file:Firesmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Fire Nature (file:Naturesmall.gif file:Lightsmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) 3 Civilization Hostile: Multicolored cards in this group are considered to be hostile, with one civilization being unfriendly to the other 2. *Light Darkness Fire (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) *Water Fire Nature (file:Watersmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Darkness Nature (file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Lightsmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) *Light Water Fire (file:Firesmall.gif file:Lightsmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif) *Water Darkness Nature (file:Naturesmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif) 4 Civilization: *Light Water Darkness Fire (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif) 5 Civilization: *Light Water Darkness Fire Nature (file:Lightsmall.gif file:Watersmall.gif file:Darknesssmall.gif file:Firesmall.gif file:Naturesmall.gif) Races * Creator * Gao Monster * Lost Crusader * Naga * Pegasus * Rainbow Command Dragon * Soul Command * Spirit Quartz * Starnoid * Sumo Wrestler Command Dragon * World Bird * World Command * World Dragon Rulings Similar to single-civilization cards, casting Multicolored cards also requires mana corresponding to the correct civilizations, except they require at least one of each mana type depicted on the card's mana indicator, behind the mana cost on the upper left of each card. For example, a Fire/Nature creature such as Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny requires 1 fire civilization mana, 1 nature civilization mana, and 5 other mana of any civilization to summon it. You can only tap a Multicolored card for one of its civilizations' mana; for example, if you have the Darkness-Fire creature Jack Valdy, the Everlasting and the pure Water creature Qurian in the mana zone, you cannot tap both to play the Darkness-Fire creature Pai Long, the Battle Dragonic Firespirit. While a 5 civilization card can only be tapped for 0 mana, they can be used to count towards the needed civilization for a card. For example, you may tap a Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon for 0 Fire mana, and a Marine Flower in order to summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw. All Multicolored cards are placed into the mana zone tapped. Cards such as Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy can counteract this, however. A multicolored card is considered to be both civilizations for card effects, so a Lukia Lex, Pinnacle Guardian revealed by Marinomancer can be added to your hand due to its Light Civilization. If a card such as Ballom, Master of Death is put into play, creatures such Melnia, the Aqua Shadow would not be destroyed. Ground Giant would gain +4000 power for Melnia, the Aqua Shadow being in the battle zone. Category:Civilization Rainbow Civilization